Future Innocent Buu (Timeline 7)
|FirstApp= |Gender=Male |Race=Majin |Date of birth = Roughly 5 Million Before Age |Date of death = |Address=Beerus' Planet |Occupation=God of Destruction |Allegiance=Time Patrol |FamConnect= Innocent Buu (SSJJ) (Main Timeline Counterpart) Future Innocent Buu (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Future Whis (Timeline 7) (Attendant & Mentor) Zen-Oh (Superior) Future Beerus (Predecessor) Future King Kai (Life linked) }} Future Innocent Buu (also known as Mojito; モヒート, Mohito) is an alternate version of Innocent Buu. Future Trunks, and Supreme Kai of Time used Super Shenron to purge all the evil out of Innocent Buu, have him learn moral to stop him for killing for fun, and appoint Buu as a the new God of Destruction. Upon becoming the God of Destruction; he took up using the name Mojito. Overview Personality Much like his Main timeline counterpart; he is playful, childish, and is prone to extreme anger issues, but as a the God of Destruction he was able to keep his emotions in checked, and acted maturely especially when Future Trunks challenged him to a sparring much. As the God of Destruction; Buu is incredibly honourable, calculated, and cunning as he was able to form complex strategies in the middle of his sparring much with Future Trunks, and refused to fight dirty. He was also offended when Future Frieza used a dirty tactic to defeat Goku, and Future Trunks, but he reminded the Z-Fighters that he wasn't his place to interfere in the fair of mortals unless it threatened the entirety of Future Universe 7. He also has a sense of respect for lower beings, and the Time Patrol as he lets Future Trunks, Dial, and the Supreme Kai of Time get away after they failed to address him as "Lord/Sama", and also destroyed Future Planet Snak after the inhabitants refused to let Dial work in peace to find the distortion. Appearance Buu wore the same outfit as predecessor once wore, but also used his belt with M symbol on it instead of the belt used by Beerus, and he also has Whis' mark on his stomach. Power As the God of Destruction, and training he underwent with Future Whis. Buu's power rivaled that Beerus in the main timeline, and was strong enough to counter Future Trunks as a Super Saiyan Blue, and defeat Timeline 7's Future Frieza in his Golden form with ease. He was able to turn an entire planet into a piece of chocolate after the inhabitants attempted to kill him with poison. He was able to defeat Beerus from the Main timeline in an arm wrestle. Techniques and abilities *Ki Blast *Flight *Godly Ki sense *Unknown, unfathomable power *Chocolate Beam - Used to turn the entire planet of an insectoid planet into a piece of chocolate and ate it after they tried to serve him poison. *Super Breath **Flame Shower Breath **Fire Breath *Angry Explosion - Used by Buu to destroy Snak after its inhabitants interfered with the Time Patrollers' investigation. Battles Dragon Ball Advanced *Future Innocent Buu vs. Future Frieza (Golden form) *Future Innocent Buu vs. Future Snakians *Future Innocent Buu vs. Beerus (Arm Wrestle) Category:Majin Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters with ki Category:Gods